Episode 1924 (20 March 2000)
Synopsis: Steve phones his doctor and says he "lost" his two weeks of tranquillisers. The doctor obviously doesn't believe him, and refuses to give him any more. He calls a friend and says it's for a friend, and gets some illegally, then carelessly leaves the bottle lying around the club. Beppe finds the pills and Steve said he just found them and was going to take them to the police just to be safe, but Beppe says he'll do it. Steve leaves and Beppe asks Billy if Steve was really here earlier cleaning under tables, and says he thinks Steve is on something. He holds up the bottle and Billy says quickly he's been looking for them everywhere - it's penicillin. Beppe asks why there's no label. Billy says he's not proud of why he's taking them, if Beppe knows what he means. Beppe believes him and Billy smugly pockets the bottle. Lisa is selling her bike to get enough money to live on when she has the baby. She goes to Roy's to ask him if he will take it and Phil turns up while she's there. Pat asks her if she's planning something nice with the money. Lisa leaves and tells Mel who asks if Phil's offered to cough up for the baby. Dan asks Phil and Mel to sort themselves out and has a go at Phil about the baby. Dan tells Mel to be polite to customers. Dan's public rant at Phil impresses Mel - but he quietly apologises to Phil later, saying it was for show to get Mel on his side. Pat roots around the car lot and tells Roy that Janine was turning the place upside down looking for her homework, so Pat is helping her look for it. Phil tells Roy that there are more cars due, and he tells Roy to watch Janine, she's devious. Ricky comes in and hears Janine's name and says she's really interested in the job and has been asking him lots of questions about cars. Phil asks what sort of questions, and Ricky doesn't remember. He is distracted because he's going to see Bianca and Liam next week. Sandra turns up with a present for Joe. He plays with the football and breaks his dinosaur costume and Sandra shouts at him impatiently. Beppe comforts Joe and Sandra apologises. They go to the play together. Martin asks Sonia round to his house and she tells him that she's not interested in sex with him, and it will never happen again. Jim tells Dot how Sonia is sensible and has a good head on her shoulders. Asif and Robbie tease Martin for not having a girlfriend. Martin tells Asif to keep quiet in case Robbie said something to Sonia, and admits he slept with Sonia a couple of weeks ago. Steve drinks heavily in the Vic and Billy turns up and asks for whatever Steve's having, and says he's Steve's new best mate. He takes the bottle out and waves them, and Steve asks where he got them. Billy pretends to be about to throw them away and Steve admits they're his. Billy gives him the pills and agrees that everyone has the odd sleepless night, and Steve says "I owe you one." Billy replies menacingly "Yes you do." Roy tells Peggy that he wants to get rid of Janine, and she says she'll tell Frank. Frank tells Janine that she's doing really well at the car lot but he'd like her to work back with him. Janine grins and knows that Roy has got nervous about her snooping. Beppe and Sandra come back from the school play laughing about it and end up kissing, and Rosa happens to look out of the window at that moment. Cast: *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams' *'Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Joe Di Marco - Jake Kyprianou' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick' *'Dot Cotton - June Brown' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' Crew: *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Editor - Catherine Cooke' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes